Mao Kun Karte
Bei der Mao Kun Karte handelt es sich um eine besondere Navigationskarte, die bis zu den Ereignissen von Am Ende der Welt im Besitz von Sao Feng war. Anders als handelsübliche Seekarten führt sie zu mystischen Orten wie dem Ende der Welt, zur Quelle der ewigen Jugend oder ins Land der Toten. Da es keine Fixpunkte auf der Karte gibt, ist es unmöglich, den Kurs mit Absicht zu bestimmen. Glück, Schicksal und übernatürliche Mächte müssen dem Nutzer der Karte zur Seite stehen.http://pirates.wikia.com/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean:_At_World%27s_End Die Bezeichnung Mao Kun Karte erscheint erstmals im Begleitbuch zu Fremde Gezeiten, „Jack Sparrows neue Abenteuer“. Davor war sie lediglich als Sao Fengs Karte bekannt. Geschichte Am Ende der Welt Die Karte wurde nach 1523Siehe Zeitlinie Fluch der Karibik für den berühmten chinesischen Seefahrer Wu Ling gefertigt, als dieser das mysteriöse Entfernteste Tor suchen wollte. Die Karte zeigt aber auch Wege in spirituelle Reiche und das legendäre Land jenseits des Todes, kurz Jenseits genannt. Es waren die vier Forscher der Dunklen Dynastie, die die Informationen für die Karte zusammentrugen. Die Mao Kun Karte wird von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben. Nachdem Sao Feng die Karte bekam, gab er sie seinem verehrten Onkel zur Verwahrung in dessen Tempel. Er wollte die kostbare Bemalung Karte vor der salzhaltigen und feuchten Luft seines Hauptquartiers schützen. Wenn er sie benutzte, trug er sie normalerweise aufgerollt auf dem Rücken. Nur zur unmittelbaren Kursbestimmung wurde die Karte in Fengs Besitz geöffnet. Die Karte wird jedoch samt Will Turner in Sao Fengs Badehaus gebracht, nachdem Will versucht hat, sie für Barbossa aus dem Tempel des Onkels zu stehlen. Während des Kampfes um Singapur in Am Ende der Welt macht Will ein Geschäft mit Sao Feng, das ihm und seinen Gefährten außer einem Schiff und einer Crew die Karte verschafft, die sie zum Ende der Welt und schließlich in Davy Jones’ Locker führt. Mit der Hai Peng, dem von Sao Feng zur Verfügung gestellten Schiff, machen sich Barbossa und seine Crew mithilfe der Karte auf den Weg zum Ende der Welt. Sie durchfahren dabei eisige Gewässer und gelangen auf ein nächtliches Meer, das die Sterne so perfekt spiegelt, dass es schier unmöglich ist, Himmel und Horizont voneinander zu unterscheiden. Erst der Wasserstaub des ungeheuren Wasserfalls, der das Ende der Welt bildet, gibt ihnen einen Hinweis, dass sie auf dem richtigen Weg sind. Als Will bemerkt, dass sie auf den Wasserfall zuhalten, will er Schiff und Crew retten, kann das Schiff auch noch herumreißen, aber die Strömung ist zu stark und reißt die Hai Peng über die Klippen, die beim Aufprall in Davy Jones’ Locker zerstört wird. Barbossa kann die Karte unversehrt an die Küste des Lockers retten und sich und seine Führungscrew damit auch auf der Black Pearl eine Passage zurück in die Welt der Lebenden sichern, obwohl Jack Sparrow ihn, Will, Elizabeth, Pintel und Ragetti eigentlich im Locker zurücklassen wollte. Die Mao Kun Karte erweist sich als schwierig zu lesen, als es darum geht, den Locker wieder zu verlassen. Die geheimnisvollen Sprüche wie „Über den Rand, ein grüner Schein“ oder „Oben ist unten“ stellen Will Turner und Joshamee Gibbs immer wieder vor unlösbare Rätsel. Erst Jack Sparrow gelingt es mit seiner etwas verschrobenen Logik, hinter das Geheimnis zu kommen, dass das Schiff bei Sonnenuntergang auf den Kopf gestellt werden muss, um in die Welt der Lebenden zurückzukehren. Sparrow bringt die Crew dazu, das Schiff aufzuschaukeln und unmittelbar vor Sonnenuntergang zum Kentern zu bringen. Die Sonne geht unter, ein grüner Schein umgibt das Schiff, das samt seiner Besatzung in der Welt der Lebenden wieder auftaucht. Nach dem Tod von Lord Cutler Beckett in der Schlacht am Mahlstrom und nachdem Will Turner als Captain der Flying[[Flying Dutchman| Dutchman]]'' unsterblich geworden ist – was Jack Sparrow eigentlich selbst anstrebte – wollen sowohl Jack als auch Hector Barbossa noch immer die Unsterblichkeit. Beide sehen in der auf der Mao Kun Karte eingezeichneten ''Quelle der ewigen Jugend eine weitere Möglichkeit, sie zu erreichen. Barbossa, immer noch im Besitz der Karte, stiehlt die Black Pearl erneut und lässt Jack Sparrow und Joshamee Gibbs in Tortuga zurück. Jack hat den Verrat aber vorausgeahnt und sich das Zentrum der Mao Kun Karte gesichert, den nun nutzlosen Rest lässt er bei Barbossa zurück. Mit dem herausgetrennten Zentrum macht er sich im Dingi auf dem Kurs von Ponce de León auf die Suche nach der Quelle der ewigen Jugend''.'' Fremde Gezeiten Einige Jahre später treffen sich Jack Sparrow und Joshamee Gibbs in London wieder, als gegen Gibbs ein Prozess geführt wird, in dem er fälschlich für Jack Sparrow gehalten wird. Als Gibbs bemerkt, dass Jack die Karte immer noch bei sich hat, fragt er ihn, ob er die Quelle gefunden hat. Jack verneint, sagt Gibbs aber, dass er schwöre, von der Quelle zu kosten. Kurz bevor sie am St.-James’s-Palast erneut verhaftet werden, klaut Gibbs Jack die Karte und verbringt die Zeit im Gefängnis damit, die Karte zu studieren und sie sich einzuprägen. Schließlich hat er jede Route und jedes Ziel auf der Karte verinnerlicht. Nachdem Jack geflohen ist und Barbossa Gibbs mit dem Galgen droht, eröffnet Joshamee ihm, im Besitz der Mao Kun Karte zu sein. Hector versucht, ihn zu überzeugen, die Karte an ihn abzutreten, aber Gibbs wirft sie ins Feuer; er ist nunmehr der Einzige, der der Weg zur Quelle ohne weitere Hilfsmittel finden kann. Aussehen und Design ' Die Mao Kun Karte besteht vermutlich aus ''washi, einem handgefertigten japanischen Reispapier. Das Reispapier ist in diversen gegeneinander verdrehbaren konzentrischen Ringen auf einer Bambusmatte aufgebracht, die gleichzeitig als äußere Schutzhülle dient. Durch drehen der verschiedenen Ringe werden Wege auf der Karte sichtbar, die zu einer Anzahl mystischer Orte führen. Die chinesischen Schriftzeichen ergeben so geheimnisvolle Angaben wie „Geister der auf See verlorenen Seelen, die durch die nasse Passage geleitet werden“, „Vergessene Seeleute träumen mit offenen Augen vom Seewasser-Tod“, „Der reiche Mann findet keine Hoffnung auf ein fortgesetztes Leben – der Tod ist stets einen Schritt hinter ihm“. Bilder von Drachen (Vorboten des Glücks im Krieg) und Tigern (die die bösen Geister fressen) sind auf der Karte zu finden. Im Zentrum ist eine von Totenköpfen umgebene reisende Dschunke abgebildet, der erste Kreis ist die Abbildung der verschiedenen Mondphasen. In die richtige Stellung gedreht, kann der Weg zur Quelle der ewigen Jugend ''von der Karte abgelesen werden. D''ie Route führt dabei über Whitecap Bay und eine mit dichtem Dschungel bewachsene Insel. Das Streben nach ewigem Leben wird daneben durch ein Tauziehen zwischen einem Skelett und einem Engel symbolisiert, das auf das Symbol der Quelle selbst ausgerichtet ist: Die Kelche von Cartagena. Die Karte ist in der Tat durch Ihre Darstellung der Wege zu vielen fantastischen Orten wertvoller als alle anderen Karten, die je hergestellt wurden. Wann immer sie jedoch benutzt wird, können sich Daten und Distanzen verändern und den, der sie unklug benutzt, in die Irre führen. Hinter den Kulissen Die in '''Am Ende der Welt '''und Fremde[[Pirates of the Caribbean – Fremde Gezeiten| '''Gezeiten]]' '''benutzte Mao Kun Karte wurde vom Konzeptberater James Ward Byrkit speziell für diese Filme angefertigt. Drei Versionen existierten von dieser Karte, von denen die erste mehrfach in '''Am Ende' der Welt '''erscheint. Die zweite ist erstmals in der letzten Szene von '''Am Ende der Welt zu sehen und zeigt Florida, Kuba und das Symbol der Quelle[[Quelle der ewigen Jugend| der ewigen Jugend]]. ''Die dritte Version ist in '''Fremde Gezeiten '''zu sehen und ist um die Dschungelinsel ergänzt. Einige mythologische Figuren sowie Charaktere des Disney-Universums sind in der Karte versteckt, darunter ein versteckter Micky (unteres rechtes Viertel), der dem frühen Micky sehr ähnlich ist sowie Elizabeth Swann und Jack Sparrow im unteren linken Viertel. Die historische Mao Kun Karte ist eine Sammlung von Navigationskarten, die in der Wu Bei Zhi, der Militärenzyklopädie der späten Ming-Dynastie, veröffentlicht wurde. Sie basierte vermutlich auf den Reisen des Zheng He und zeigte Segelrouten zwischen den Häfen Südostasiens und den nördlichen Indischen Ozean bis nach Malindi. Ein Herstellungsdatum ''nach 1523 ergibt sich daraus, dass auf der Karte die Reise des Ponce de León mit dem Datum 1523 eingetragen ist. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Besondere Gegenstände